Cambiato per Sempre
by Deb.23
Summary: When Mikan's stealing ability is found, she is transferred to DA class. Her first mission seemed simple enough but turned out to be trap from AAO. With Mikan captured, Alice Academy goes haywire until she is proclaimed dead. Three years after her disappearance, Mikan is back with a hot load of problems. The flame rekindles but is the darkness too much? MxN Explicit lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys. I know i should upload my stories but I become lazy. Anyway, Gakuen Alice is not owned by me.. On we go. It has loads of sex. There will be no beforehand warning but there is a clear story. I will say which chapter has lemon and which does not. This chapter does._**

* * *

Her whole body shook with the effort it took to continue on. Her muscles screamed in protest as she ran faster and pushed her body harder. Revenge was the only thing in her mind. It urged her on and broke her down. Train to become the best and then beat _him. _The red eyed one. The one who she had once loved. But love as she knew made people fragile. Love was innocent. It did not stand a chance against the reality of the world. A broken, dry laugh escaped her lips as her chest ached. She knew the feeling would never leave. Not if _he _was still alive . Nay, not if _they _were still alive. All of them would be punished but first she had to beat_ him._ Master_ him. Then, kill him. Death by despair. _They would know what she had felt. Mikan. Mikan was now dead.

-x-

"Master called for me?" Her head was low and her voice seductive. She did not want to be punished again. Last time was bad enough.

"I have a mission for you. You will return to Alice Academy. You will get a month to study and learn _everything. _You will not waste time on minor matters. Do not reveal anything that might endanger any of the Special Guard. You will be alert and report to me every month. Win his heart then tear it out of his chest. You will be his weakness. Go now and prepare. You will once again be known as Mikan.

She winced at the name. She hated it. The name reminded her of them. But a part of her was beginning to long for them again. A sharp slap descended on her.

"You will be called Mikan for a long time now. It is your name again. You will not show hesitation to respond to it." There was a deep undercurrent in his voice. It deepened minutely. His order made her obey and she would follow it until he said otherwise. She was a puppet and he, the puppet master.

He laughed and she moaned at the sound. This was what he wanted. Suddenly, his hand was cupping her sex roughly. He pulled her towards him as she gritted her teeth against the pain. She had liked sex at first but when he touched her, he made her feel dirty. But still she had sex with him because he wanted to. He wanted to know that she got pleasure and pain from what he did and that is what he got. He made her scream and beg for unconsciousness but not in pleasure. She wasn't the best for nothing. She could mask her pain and got her quite a way to the top.

That evening, he fucked her long and hard. Pain racked through her body but she refused to fall into blissful unconsciousness. He would beat her then. Way worse than what he did to her. She stayed awake doing exactly what he wanted her to do. Soon, her mind became numb and soon after he left her alone.

Alone she stayed in her bed, thinking and planning. Her mind was sharp and precise. Studies would no longer be a problem. She smirked as she thought of her master's order. She would return. A wave of desire crashed into her at a thought and she gasped at the sudden emotion. _He _would be there. A night of bittersweet memories returned. His hands carefully touching and caressing her body. His hands lit her on fire with desire. He would smirk feeling the change of heat temperature in her body. She would blush. Innocence was pure and she was the farthest thing from it. Her desire left her at the thought. She wasn't like the old Mikan. She was not pure, not innocent. _He _was long over her. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind. She open her eyes and started planning. Her only goal was revenge. Her only desire was to destroy him. Her only purpose was to kill _him. Natsume Hyuuga. Pandora is after you. You better be careful. You better be afraid and you better watch your step cause the next one might be your last._

* * *

**_I know her attitude is evil-ish. I really wanted a story where Mikan herself is bad. Can you guys review and tell me what you guys think might happen later on? I wanna know if my idea is too obvious. Its one thing an author absolutely does not like. Rate and Review, guys._**

**_Ciao_**


	2. Chapter 2

**No lemon in this chapter. I'm feeling a little decent now. This might be a little different.**

* * *

Crimson eyes narrowed at the approach of Persona. He rarely ever, voluntarily, came near their tree. He took his time to curse at himself, before jumping down from the highest branch, gracefully. _She_had become a constant thought this week, and it annoyed him to no end. As a result, he had been found to be more drunk than sober. By the time, Natsume looked into Persona's eyes, he realized something important- more important than any mission- had happened, and that something might not be good. Silently, he followed Persona deeper into the forest. He stayed alert even though Persona would have made sure that no one, who was not involved, would not be around. They reached a clearing and for the first time in his life, he saw Persona hesitate a little before speaking. Persona, as he knew he would, went to the heart of the matter.

"A person was found near the compound of the Alice Academy. She, as it turns out, wasn't even trying to hide. She was covered in blood from head to toe, as if she had taken bath in blood. It was verified that it wasn't hers. A shocking number of guard were found missing. No bodies found. She has been captured and contained until further orders arrive."

Natsume took it in, slowly. A female assassin was in the Academy. In some sort of dungeon, he supposed, unless she was killed on the spot. Females with Alice were always more dangerous than the males. They were sly and males usually fall to the charm of such said females. His crimson eyes met Persona's and waited until he continued.

"Usually, if a female Alice user was found, she would be given hospitality in our academy. But she was an assassin. She was also hostile, until I was called in. She killed few of the people in our security detail. She was quite willing to come to the academy's dungeon with me. Many have tried to talk to her but failed."

Natsume smirked. By "talk", Persona meant torture. He already liked the woman. She had a strong will. It would be fun, he thought, to have her in his bed. He always admired a strong will. Too bad she would have to die. Then his eyes narrowed. Why was he being told about the so-called assassin, who gave herself up?

"Persona, why are you telling me all this? I am not involved with such matters. Why don't you kill her?"

"Natsume, the girl works for Zero, the anti-Alice organization. She knows a lot. We can't kill her. She is a multi-alice user. As you know, they're very hard to come by. There's also one more thing..."

Natsume's eyes widened. Surely Persona didn't mean what he thought he did! That would be impossible. Sure multi-alice users were hard to come by, but it didn't mean that it couldn't be anyone else. _She_ would never betray them. His eyes landed on a tree behind Persona as he waited for him to complete his sentence, like he knew he would.

"That girl is Mikan Sakura."

Natsume felt it like a physical blow. Like he had been punched in the gut by Persona, at his full strength, and much worse. Mikan was innocent and determined. Nothing could break her belief in what she thought was right. She would never be convinced otherwise. Yes, she had to have changed in two years... but to the extent of becoming their enemy? He closed his eyes. Trying to take it in. Mikan Sakura, the stubbornest person he had ever seen, the one who he had fallen in love with, was the enemy. His eyes opened and they flashed with anger and determination. He had loved her two years ago. Two years could change a person a lot. He had to accept it. She was an enemy, an assassin. His heart was beating very fast but he didn't feel any sort of denial or panic. He knew he should, maybe he was in shock. He breathed in the cool air and realized Persona was waiting for him to collect himself. How considerate of him, he thought sarcastically.

"Continue," he said in a calm and even tone.

"I am going to put her back to the Academy. You'll get the chance to bring her back and if anyone can do it, you can. After all, she is most probably here to kill you. Use it against her. She has helped a lot of people in the academy and I have her to thank for my wife, after all."

Persona's face softened at that. Nobara, an ex-student of the academy had almost died because of him. If not for Mikan's nullification, she would have died trying to prove her love for him. But the old Mikan was gone. It would be a struggle to get her back, and it would be worth it. To become enemies... it was pitiful. Mikan had to return soon. Knowing the way Zero worked, he had to make his move soon. He needed to talk to Narumi.

-x-

Mikan sat still in the wooden chair. She sat as still as a statue. Anyone who saw her, shivered in fear. The amount of training taken to be like that... Most people who guarded her, knew Mikan. The new people, were informed about her time in the Academy and it was extremely hard to imagine her as a naive, innocent little girl. She was dangerous. Natsume comparatively seemed like the better option to be locked in a room with, even with his flaring temper. He was scary when it came down to it... but she seemed worse. Still as a statue, eyes cold as steel and a sly tilt of her lips to complete the picture.

Mikan was lost in her daydream in the dungeon, with the nervous guards outside. She could imagine Natsume after these years. He would be stronger than he was before, more muscular. His eyes would be more closed off. He wouldn't smile much. The lightness in his eyes, that showed how happy he was, would be gone. And he would be a womanizer, she thought with a sigh. He was very handsome, after all. She would be shocked if he hadn't slept with most of the girls in the Academy. She couldn't expect him to be celibate. She'd had her share of boys too.

The door to her cell came open as she lazily opened her eyes. Light footsteps followed and she smirked. She liked the women sent here. They were hardened and strong. They were quite creative too. Yes, she was quite a masochist and yes, the woman was there to torture information out of her. As if they could, she thought. Her healing Alice healed any wounds she received soon after. The chain that stopped her from using her Alice, only confined them to her body and her healing Alice was very strong. She had to train throughout the day and heal herself in the night, if she wasn't too weak.

When the woman, who had entered stayed standing and gave no indication that she would torture her, she looked up. Her eyes widened a moment later in realization.

She was looking straight into the face of Nobara.


	3. Chapter 3

**Has slight sexual thoughts. Nothing much. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: So not mine.**

* * *

Natsume stayed up the whole night trying to think of what to do. Mikan would be so very different but all he could see when he closed his eyes was _that night_. The night when their relationship had changed from sweet and innocent to hot and seductive. He could see her still-innocent eyes grow dark with desire, when he'd ravaged her like a madman. The first time had been clumsy and harsh, the second had been passionate and the third, loving. He hadn't been able to stop. His hands had wandered throughout her body, memorizing all her soft, slight curves and she had been giggling at his horny and insatiable attitude towards her. He could recall the oddest of things but he couldn't even remember the number of times they'd had sex. He remembered thinking of doing something embarrassing to her in front of their friends, maybe kiss her senseless but any farther than that, her reaction would be for his eyes only.

He suddenly sat up, realizing he had dozed off. His heartbeat was irregular and his chest hurt, as if he couldn't breathe. He ran his hand through his hair and thought back, realizing how stupid his thoughts were. He never doubted the fact that Mikan had truly returned. He hadn't thought it could be an impostor who wore her face. It was a possibility but highly unlikely. Zero had started open and random attacks on their Academy for almost a year. If it was an impostor, they would have been brought face to face in battle. They would have made sure to put in something of Mikan's manners that would have given them away. Also added to the fact, they would never be able to find someone who had her exact shade of hair and eyes. He'd looked at the same hair and eyes for years, he would have noticed any change in either of them, so much so that even bleaching and wearing contact lenses wouldn't help. He knew her too well. He closed his eyes and immediately and image of her, laughing at him, came to mind. It was a blessing as well as a curse and right now, he was leaning towards curse.

-x-

Mikan's widened eyes, narrowed and she smirked. Has Persona sent her to break her or something? He must realize it would be a useless tactic.

"Hello, Nobara. Been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Who are you?" she all but growled out, and in reaction, her smirk widened.

"Well, well, well. I'd think an old friend like you would recognize me. Perhaps I was wrong." Suddenly, she had the urge to stare her down. Intimidate her, overwhelm her. In a single, swift move, she broke the handcuffs securing her to the chair. Similarly, the one tied to her leg, also broke off. She stood gracefully and almost at an equal height to her, she stared at her with a smirk. "Then let me re-introduce myself, I am Mikan Sakura, a multi-alice user."

Nobara looked at her with open shock. She had expected change but the absolute change in front of her was shocking. Mikan's childish voice had changed into one of a temptress. Had she been any other, she would have envied her but she being who she was, couldn't help feeling pity. Mikan Sakura had changed quite thoroughly. _It would hurt Natsume a lot_, she couldn't help thinking. Natsume had become something of a little brother to her and she couldn't imagine the amount of pain he would go through when he saw her. Dying painfully, would be a step up for him. She pressed her lips together as she looked at the girl- no, woman- in front of her._Not a scratch_, she could help thinking appreciatively. She just broke through metal without a scratch. She could be strong enough to beat Natsume. Her eyes scanned her body thoroughly as she rephrased her thought. If it was a life and death match, there would be a high probability that Natsume would not be the one to come out on top. Ignoring her earlier statement, Nobara looked back to her face. No battle wounds on the face. At that thought, she almost slapped herself. Of course she didn't have any wounds, she had a Healing Alice.

"I see," she replied in a dazed tone, after a pause she continued, "If you can get out, I don't see why you aren't standing over my dead body yet."

"Now, now." Mikan made a clicking sound at the back of her throat, "It would be incredibly rude to do so to a friend on the first meeting after so many years."

"Three years, _friend_. Thats how long we lost contact." She said sarcastically.

There was a brief flash of some emotion through her face but it left before Nobara could recognize it. "Ah, yes! Three years, indeed." Then she sat down, statue still and said nothing.

-x-

Persona opened the door and rested a hand on Nobara's shoulder, bringing her away from the room. Whenever Mikan closed off like that, they could not continue any conversation. Nobara's brief conversation with her helped him in making a file of her new personality. The good news seemed to be that she hadn't closed herself totally from emotions, but the bad news was that she knew what was going on and she supported it with all her passion. What was a horrible thought. If she was being controlled, there would have been _some_ hope of her actually fighting against Zero's control. Somehow, sometime, they must have broken her. And broken her so thoroughly that they could reconstruct her personality. They put all of mikan's stubbornness into one single goal- their destruction.

Suddenly, Nobara ducked under his hand and looked back at Mikan. A moment later, Mikan moved her head up a little. Taking that as her cue, Nobara spoke softly.

"I don't know what happened to you, but I will always believe that you are the same Mikan I knew. The one who helped me so much. I believe, I have a thanks, long overdue to you. So, thank you for all you have done for me, my friend."

At the last word, the atmosphere of the room changed. It became frigid and Mikan looked at her dead in the eye, with a coldness that made Nobara shiver.

"I don't care about what I had done." She rose up and walked up to her until their faces were centimeters apart, "For you or any other. The only reason you are alive right now is because I want you to be. I want your hope destroyed. I want your will to break. I want you to despair like never before. I want you to regret your whole life. I want to break any safety net you have. I want you to want- to desire with all you have- to die, but not be able to because of another's will. I want you to hate the world, your loved ones, for your despair and I will make sure that I achieve it. It is because of you and all of _them_, I have felt like this. I_will_ make sure you feel at least a part of what I have felt and I will be there when you do. You got that, bitch?"

With that, she turned and sat back in her chair and stared at the wall. They stood frozen where she left them. The intensity in her eyes and her voice had shocked them to their core. They hadn't realized fully what her plans had been until she admitted it to them. Persona was frozen in his place for a different reason. He had been wrong. She wasn't reliving memories of youth with longing. She had despised them. All of them- all her friends, teachers and specially Natsume- for an unknown reason. When her previous friends saw her again, they would begin to despair, just like she wanted them to. Their hopes would be crushed, and their ideals twisted, just like she wanted. She wasn't just a sadist, she was way more worse. She was unstable. She was _**insane.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_I forgot my story and i just remade the whole goddamn story again. Tch. Stupid memory cards getting lost. I'm pissed! Gaah!_**_**  
**_**_Another thing, its not based on the manga but I will be using the few parts that i know about it. If you want a basic background of whatever happened before Mikan was kidnapped just tell me by reviewing or PM and I'll see what I can do, 'kay? I dont own GA... Have fun..._**

* * *

"Natsume heard what happened when Nobara when to Mikan. By now, everyone in school knew what happened and they steered clear of him. He was literally burning up at random moments, lighting tables and trees on fire. It was getting quite troublesome. Ruka and Hotaru would come and calm him down but since they, themselves were stressed out... It wasn't really working that well. Sumire would also try to help him by... uhm... distracting him. That apparently worked much better but made Sumire quite uselsss...

"Natsume, how long do you plan to sulk? I hear Sumire is complaining about you." A very familiar annoying voice cut though his daydreaming.  
"Yeah. I never knew she could do that. Maybe you were too rough with her, Natsume." Another very annoyingly familiar voice butt in.  
"Natsume shot them both a glare. He didn't want to talk to them but they could understand his situation much better than any of his other friends. After all, they were a part of DA class.  
"I don't sulk, Hayate. I was thinking. And if Sumire doesn't have stamina, its not my fault."  
"Sumire has stamina, all right. And thats not what she was complaining about. Her bruises-"

"All right, all right. We get it. You're a peeping tom, Itaku."

"Itaku pushed Hayate into a female DA class member that resulted in a shout of 'pervert' and a wind-blown Hayate crashing through a wall. Natsume smirked when Itaku let out a snicker. Hayate wouldn't take a blow to his pride laying down. A second later, Itaku crashed through a wall while a dirty Hayate stood in Itaku's place. He smirked at Natsume when suddenly a wave of water assaulted his back, disappearing right before it hit Natsume. A spluttering Hayate turned around and glared at the annoyed 15-year old.

"Why is it that I get drenched and he doesn't?" Hayate pointed at Natsume with his thumb. Itaku let out a smirk at that.

"Easy. I don't want to fight him, specially with his sulking mood."

"Shouldn't have said that." Hayate let out an evil grin, "Now you're gonna get it, rookie."

Just as he said that, a ball of fire crashed into Itaku's defensive wall of water.

"Sulking, am I? We'll see who's sulking after I'm done with you." Three balls of fire formed around Natsume as he smirked, "Just think of this as training."

Itaku nervously gulped at Natsume's evil smirk and Hayate stood out of their way watching the show with an amused grin. Itaku had transferred recently into DA class because of his strong Water Alice. During his years of not being able to use the his ability properly, he had somehow made friends with Hayate during the Spring Festival. When the Anti-Alice Organization launched its first large scale attack into the Academy, it had taken many of the teachers and students by suprise. Many of the guards and DA members were injured and at that time, the other students came to their rescue. It was a very unexpected turn of events and luckily not many non-DA students died. Itaku had made split second plans and used their familiarity of the Academy to their advantage. Itaku had found a exhausted Hayate using his Wind Scythe one too many times. In his time of need, Itaku's alice made a awe-striking change and converted all the water vapor into a wave wiping out many of the enemies. Turns out, the attacking force mostly consisted of hired criminals numbering in the thousands and very few of them had any Alice abilities. It was a shaming realization to see themselves defeated so easily, even though most of their powerful Alice users such as Natsume and Persona were on jobs and most teachers were needed for something else. The average strength of a class was much lower than they expected. Twice a week, a defensive class, without the use of their alice, took place. It had improved their stamina and control over their Alice, helping them in the long run.

After the first large-scale attack, there was a sudden change in the working of the Anti-Alice Organization. It was theorized that Zero was taken over by someone else. After that, the organization became much more of a problem, killing off young potential Alice-users instead of the trained ones.  
Itaku jumped to the right just in time to save his face from burn. Though a part of his hair did get burned.

"Woah! Woah! Chill out, man."

"Just then, another fire ball missed him by a centimere giving him a slight burn on his cheek. Deciding not to risk it, he ran out the room with Hayate's laughter trailing after him.

**_-x-_**

_Mikan was sneaking through the empty house with a pendrive in her hand. She had to keep it safe. If she failed something so easy, how was she supposed to help Natsume later on? A blush came over her face. A future with Natsume, she thought feeling giddy. Just then, she tripped another alarm. She could almost feel Natsume face palming at her clumsiness. Ice froze her, from below, on the spot. Concentrating on using her nullification Alice, she broke through the ice before it reached higher than her waist, giving a sigh of relief. Feeling Natsume's impatience, she ran out of the empty house.__  
_

_Her eyes widened as she took in the scene. There was blood all around her. The metallic smell almost made her gag. A flash of red made her duck, just in time to avoid decapitation. She kicked the person in the stomach and watched as he fell backwards almost cutting his arm off with his own sword. Lightening went through her body and made her scream out. She used her Nullifiation Alice and hit the person hard with her knee then punched him straight in the nose, breaking it in the process. She winced at the harsh sound.__  
__Where was Natsume? Was he in trouble? Why wasn't he coming to help her? What was going on? He was supposed to get rid of all the enemies that attacked when she tripped the alarms. He was strong enough to get rid of them. Hell, she was strong enough to get rid of them and she was very weak. What was going on with Natsume? She looked around and saw a flash of red in the dark forest.__  
_

_"Natsume?"__  
_

_She froze in shock when she felt a cold object near her neck. A blade. A dark feminine chuckle followed after.__  
_

_"Look what the cat dragged in." The voice was low and had a mocking tone to it. Stupid usage of the phrase unless-_

_No. She was just being too suspicious. She would never betray him by thinking like that because he would never betray her. She ignored the part of her mind that reminded her that Natsume was missing and he was the infamous 'Black Cat' of the Academy.__  
_

_"My, my! What a young and beautiful girl! Such a pretty girl shouldn't be roaming around in this dark forest. You could ruin that pretty face." He laughed then, for some unknown reason. "Your Cat was such a disloyal companion. To have abandoned you in such a lonely place."__  
_

_"No, you're wrong. Natsume would never abandon me. He-" Mikan's faithful speech was cut off by the woman, who was holding the blade.__  
_

_"He loves you? Is that right? Well then, where is he? Where has he gone? He was with you, wasn't he? Then what happened?" Mikan stayed silent for a moment, listening to the noises around her. Everything was quiet. There was no sound from all the animals in the forest or of fights.__  
_

_"He must have gone somewhere from where we cannot hear him fight."__  
_

_"And left his poor beloved alone? What pitiful love."__  
_

_"If he has left, he would have gone to bring reinforcements or escape so that the organisation that is after him, doesn't catch-" Mikan paused as what she said sinked in. AAO was after Natsume. They had to be from AAO.__  
_

_"Are you from the Anti-Alice Organization?" Mikan asked hesitantly. Last time, she had luck and a whole lot of friends who came to her rescue but now... She was all alone and she wasn't due to be back in the Academy by noon. Sunrise at the earliest. It was her first mission, so they cut her some slack in case she was exhausted or needed to rest. Now she regretted it. They had 4 hours left till sunrise. There was no way she would still be here by then. Unless-__  
_

_"Bingo bitch. You win first prize!"__  
_

_She should used her transportation alice. She wasn't that good at it but at least she could escape. But she couldn't go too far or else they'd leave her and start looking for Natsume. Her worry for his safety clouded her mind. She frowned as she tried to use her transportation ability. She felt a slight wind and the dizziness that accompanied transporting but she looked around in surprise when there was no change in location. She tried to use it again. A bead of sweat rolled down her woman behind her let out an amused chuckle.__  
_

_"Sorry bitch, but that doesn't work."__  
_

_She saw a pair of red eyes watching her from the forest. This time, she also saw a dark figure. A figure, that turns out, to look startling alike to the one she loved. But before she could say anything, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and she passed out._

Mikan let out a huff of breath from that dream. Dreams were one thing she couldn't control. If she had her way, she would never see Natsume's face ever again. She let out a snarl. She would make sure that she never had to see his face again after this. Either by killing him...

...or by killing herself.

**_*drum roll* Chapter ends, everyone! So, lemme know your thoughts by reviewing..._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Do I have to say this again? *sigh* I don't happen to own Gakuen Alice… Or do I?**_

* * *

_A door quietly opened and closed, letting a man enter its premises to see the girl sitting at the corner of the room. A dark chuckle echoed briefly, making the young girl shudder._

"_How long has it been, Mikan Sakura?" A slight hiss emphasized the name making Mikan curl her right hand into a fist. "It has been so terribly lonely for you…hasn't it? Your stoic friend has already forgotten about you. Along with all the people you call your friends. No one tried to find you in all the time we had been here."_

_Mikan glared at the man from across the room but did nothing else. Any sort of retaliation always resulted in him hitting her. It's been months since she said much of anything. She knew he was getting impatient. After all, she was an important asset. Whether it was because of her multi-alices or her connection with_him_, was unimportant. If she couldn't do anything, she was never going to tell them anything. No matter what._

"_Uh-uh-uh. Glaring won't solve anything. I'm sure you've learnt that this year. Let it be your New Year resolution this time. You help further your mother's goal by destroying Natsume Hyuuga for us." She flinched._

_A cruel grin spread across the man's face. This was the only way he could get an actual response from her. Natsume was yet to be beaten but the girl he loved, could soften him up for the killing blow. And she would be more than willing, considering his betrayal._

"_I will rather die in hell than let you hurt my friends. It does not matter if my friends come for me or not. They do not know if I am dead or alive and I would rather they did not fall right into your dirty, cowardly hands trying to save me." Before she could say any more, something pulled her away from the bed and threw her into the opposite wall. A crack was heard when her head struck the wall. A force pulled her away from the wall's support and left her at the man's feet. Her head landed right beside the man's shoes. Her vision faded slightly and she couldn't hear the man taunting her more. At least that was a relief. The man's boots lifted and struck her stomach. Hard. Her breath was knocked out and he did it again, and again. After a while, when she was close to passing out, he put his boots on her throat and almost crushed it. She couldn't breathe and it hurt so much, but it didn't either. The pain was overwhelmed by the lack of oxygen. Her vision darkened. She really wanted the pain to stop._

_-x-_

Red. That was all she could see. Not blood red like she expected but ruby-red. A colour that held so much significance in her life that it could hardly be considered a simple colour. A red she saw everywhere except the one place she wanted to see. His eyes. No one would ever understand the true significance of that colour to her.

Natsume had eyes that were the exact shade of ruby. It was the first thing she noticed about him, the first way he ever communicated his feelings to her, the colour she fell in love with and also the colour she hated. To her, that colour represented him. His fire was always ruby-red with a slight tinge of crimson. Just like his eyes.

Mikan's jaw clenched at the thought. Normally fire was a relatively easy element to beat but it was almost impossible to beat Natsume's flames. He made the flames in vacuum, in strong wind, even in water. His alice was perfectly under his control. It had been easy to notice his training to beat Zero, or at least his methods. Every mission that he took, he always used his flames as a long range attack. He used physical attacks for close combat, his flame being his only defence against other Alices. She couldn't imagine fighting him but every counter attack he could think of had been fixed into her mind. Her stealing and insertion alice had faded but the alices she had stolen had been left with her. She could still beat him. She had to. For _him._But more importantly, for herself.

-x-

Natsume had no idea where he was going. He had been walking around for hours and it was almost night time. He still wandered around the forest with no intention of going back. Mikan was here. She was alive. He would see her tomorrow. He could feel his heartbeat slightly speeding up even as he dreaded it. Mikan that would return was not the one who had left and he couldn't blame her. Left in a strange place with disgusting people would have screwed with his head too. He came across his training area and paused. He was returning back without even realizing it. He continued walking before stopping in front of a tree. _Their_tree. For a moment, he let his guard down and rested his forehead on the bark of the tree. Mikan was _his._ No matter what who said. He couldn't deny it to himself. When he had fallen in love with her, he had known. Love wasn't fickle. His would stay and rot his soul away but still, it would stay.

"You shouldn't be here."

The quiet voice should have startled him. It should have made him put his guard up. Should have done something but make him give an exhausted sigh and firmly close his eyes and press his forehead harder into the rough, unrelenting bark.

"Where else would I be?"

He felt her clenching her hand to stop reaching out to him. Normally he would have given her a glare if she even though about it but he just...couldn't. He felt so tired. He should just let her kill him. At least he would see her again. The true her. He didn't want this. He hadn't wanted to get his sister into trouble, to hurt his friends, to fall in love with trouble personified. But he had done all that. He had demanded more from life and received a bitch slap to his face. He wanted Mikan back again and gotten her in such a twisted way that made him want to hate himself for wishing that in the first place.

"Go rest. Now is not the time for these thoughts."

Natsume almost snarled out. What did she _know_ about what he was thinking? She might have been the previous Mikan's friend, but she knew _nothing_ about what he was thinking. For all he knew, he might have to kill her. He would never be able to do that.

"You know nothing of what you speak! Mikan is _mine! Mine to protect!_I did nothing to save her for those disgusting-" He paused he couldn't find a bad enough word to describe those bastards.

"But you did. You did so much. More than anything, anyone has ever claimed to have done for someone they love. How many bases have you destroyed? How many people have been killed? How many times have you left behind a piece of your soul for her? I know more than you think I do. You have single-handedly decimated half their forces to find her." Facts weren't enough. Specially those. What was it worth? Nothing. That's what. He might have helped their side, but it didn't save her. And as long as it didn't save her, it wasn't worth doing it.

"_BUT IT WASN'T ENOUGH!_ _It wasn't enough. It wasn't fucking good enough._" It enraged him. It made him feel inadequate. What was the point of being strong if he couldn't protect the thing most important to him?

"No it wasn't. It never will be."

Natsume felt a slight tinge of pain in his heart. His beautiful, lovable Mikan would never be found. He looked up to her violet eyes and sighed. He had forgotten that they were in the same boat, metaphorically speaking. She had done more than enough to find Mikan but they had both failed. And now… now they could do nothing.

"Mikan is dead."

That's what they kept saying. What everyone kept saying. But here and now, in her silence, he understood it. A part of Mikan was gone. He just had to determine if the rest of her was salvable. She looked into his eyes and understood. She stood there looking at him, silently. A slight breeze passed and then slowly, she turned and walked away. Her figure melded with the dark trees until she could be seen no more.

A few minutes later, a fire- crimson and black- lit up the whole area as steady stream shot into the sky. A heat wave spread though the forest burning nearby trees and charring the forest floor but the nearest tree of Sakura Blossoms was left unaffected by it all.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: This story is going to be romance focused, a little (not really little though) dark, with sex. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

* * *

Mikan felt eager. It was an odd feeling. She had spent two years feeling nothing but hatred and to suddenly be eager about something… It was wrong. She shouldn't be feeling eager. She shouldn't be anticipating his reaction. She shouldn't. But she couldn't seem to help herself. She wanted Natsume to see the twisted version of the Mikan he knew. She wanted him to realize how out of his reach she was. She really wanted him to suffer. And do that in front of everyone he knew. She wanted everyone to know just how much control she had over him.

But perhaps, she wouldn't get to see her _friends_ until later. She had heard of some kind of change in the arrangement of classes. It didn't really matter but she needed to know where to locate each and everyone she had known. After all, she had to kill them too.

_If you survive,_ said a little part of her.

She ignored it as she usually did. It didn't matter if she survived. All that mattered was that her revenge would be complete. And complete, it would be. Natsume will die. Everyone else was extras. She had no overwhelming desire to see them dead but she would rather not see them alive.

She leaned on the wall opposite to the door that led to her new classroom. She would rather just kill them all. It would be so much easier that way. Everyone would be dead. And if you're dead, you can't cause any problems.

Persona was inside briefing them about the _situation_. Nobara stood beside her and kept her from listening in. As if they could stop her from doing anything she really wanted to. Even with restrictions, she was strong. They placed a ring and a necklace on her. They made them of a strong material. There was a chance that in an unguarded moment, she could be choked by her necklace. But she would not be stupid enough to do that. They had tried to put piercings too but she had stoutly refused and used one of her alices to harden her body. In spite of what she made Nobara think, she wasn't strong enough to actually break steel. Sure, she had multiple ways to do it but she didn't really have enough brute force.

Suddenly, Nobara opened the door and motioned for her to enter. She loved the mood. It was almost grim and she noticed the lack of a certain Hyuuga like a black spot in a blank page. They really did not want to give her power. But they would have to meet soon enough.

"Thank you for the escort, dear _friend. _ You take such good care of me," she mockingly whispered to Nobara. In turn, she glared.

"Mikan Sakura. Come." The commanding voice of Persona willed her forward.

"Of course, Rei-sensei. I'd be honoured to be taught something in this Academy. You will see I have not squandered my time in frivolous things."

Persona or Rei just smiled. The whole class shivered. Even without his mask, Persona was an intimidating man. His smile made people want to beg for death, if they were able. And to challenge a man like this? Pure suicide. But since she was planning to die soon anyway, it didn't really matter. Not like he would try to kill her either way.

Really. What were these idiots thinking? Too many things depended upon Natsume. What did they think he would do? Change her back to the sweet and innocent Mikan? For a second her eyes strayed towards the departing figure of Nobara. It was a possibility. She almost scoffed. If they thought she would give up so easily to _him_ of all people. They were wrong. Nor was she planning to kill people in the dead of night while people were sleeping and then sneak away. What did they think she was? An assassin? She had played that role a lot of times. More than enough times to be casual with death.

Her eyes then darted to the students. She was almost shocked to see their expressions. They were assessing her as a threat. But she knew, even when they realized her as a threat, they still wouldn't make a correct estimate. She was that good. But she had known that the students she would be put with would have to be strong and well… good enough to deal with however strong they assumed she was. What she hadn't realized was how militant they had made Alice Academy after their first attack. She was almost impressed. They were strong…

…but not strong enough to deal with her.

She gave a smile.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mikan Sakura." _Aka Pandora. Delighted to be inviting you to your death._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry about the late, late, late update…. Shit happened… Yeah..**_

_***cough* So yeah..**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine….**_

_**Onward with the story…**_

"_Such fiery eyes! Oh so beautiful. Absolutely stunning face. I believe she will fetch a good price." A slightly obese man roughly gripped Mikan's face, turning her face left to right. His eyes wandered down her clothed body. "Too bad I cant see her fully." The man's other hand wandered down the front of her shirt. Mikan felt horror and embarrassment as the large hand groped her small breasts through her shirt. Her eyes desperately searched for help behind the large man in front of her. He hands were chained behind her and she was on her knees, almost falling over the large man's body._

"_I believe that is enough. She is a special case. She will not be sold. She has a greater purpose." A smaller but masculine hand pulled away the groping hand from her breasts. _

_She gave a grateful glace to the man who 'rescued' her. He sneered at her before turning back._

"_That's not to say you won't get a chance with her. She will be more that willing to serve you soon after we are done."_

_The larger man gave a disgusting lustful smirk at the younger man._

"_Willing or not, I would like to have this girl warm my bed." The man's hand circled around her neck and tightened. "I can put in a little obedience into such a young girl."_

"_I'm afraid a bed can't be provided, and she is to stay confined and in shackles."_

_The man took hold of her shirt and tore it down, exposing her small breasts to his lusty eyes. A gasp flew out of her mouth as the man groped her breasts, running his fingers over her pink nipples. She felt a shiver of disgust as she tried to pull back but the man pinched her nipples and pulled. The stinging sensation wasn't pleasant. Nothing like how Natsume had made her feel, inexperienced he may be. The man leaned forward and kissed her. He hands tore the remains of her clothes off in seconds as she bit through his lip, not letting go until she tasted blood._

"_Bitch!" the stinging sensation of the slap made her teeth dig deeper until his bottom lip was almost separated. He was screaming obscenities and before she knew it someone punched her in the gut. Hard. She almost chocked on her spit and his blood before falling back and just barely twisting as she puked her last bit of food all over the ground._

_Before she could even finish puking, the man who attempted to rape her slapped her so hard her head almost snapped off. He punched her face, her nose giving a 'crack' sound as it gave up under the force. He punched her again and again until she could taste nothing but blood and feel nothing but pain and the slinging of her eyes as the salty tears amplified her pain. The man took hold of her neck, tighteneing his fist as she desperately clawed at his hand. Her nails tearing at his skin. His other hand punched her in the stomach and all her breath left her. Her vision blurred at the edges with darkness._

_She didn't want to die! She had to live! Had to._

"_That's enough. She will die if you continue on."_

_The blurred figure in front of her gave a hysterical laugh._

"_She should die for what she did. She should die for injuring me! How dare you!" She almost backed out._

_A sliding of metal and a splatter of a warm liquid on her face was the only indication of what had happened. The hand on her neck was released and she slumped on the ground._

"_Tha-ank-" She gave a whining cough, "you."_

_Before she fell unconscious._

Mikan sat quietly. She was slightly annoyed at Natsume not being there. She looked at Persona who looked amused at her. She would have been annoyed at him too, because she knew it had to be his fault that Natsume wasn't there. She felt a sadistic delight in watching the students shift uneasily as she sat right in the back.

_Rule No. 1 of winning a battle- Never show the enemy your back._

She was definitely the enemy and she was sitting in the last bench. With _everyone's _back to her. They were like filthy little rats that were nervous because a cat was behind them. Cat. She almost laughed aloud at the ironic mention. Not a cat. A snake. Snakes can eat adult humans in a swallow. A snake would be more…_appropriate._ After all, she was Pandora.

Persona or _Rei, _was watching her. So was the whole class. She blinked twice slowly before turning down her murderous intent. She immediately took note of the knives and the unnatural position of their body before she realized what they were doing. She almost laughed out loud.

"I apologize." She stood up and bowed a little. They were very well trained. She gave Persona a mocking wink. But she had an eye for details now. Who wouldn't after what she went through?

She took note of any weapons that anyone held. She took note of a few throwing knives and throwing needles, or_ senbon. _Most were long range weapons. She only saw one person with a pair of daggers. That was it. She felt a confused. Was that it? A few things that she could easily get rid of? Were their Alices that strong? Was she overestimating them? Then she felt a subtle difference in her mind. Someone was manipulating her thoughts. She shut her thoughts out. She blanketed her mind and gave everyone a dark smile. Someone here was good enough to bypass her barriers. Someone wanted to see into her mind? Very well. She felt for the presence in her mind...

...and _pulled._

_Pain._

_Memories of anguish._

_No way out._

_No end._

_Another memory._

Don't stop yet.

_Stop!_

_Pain._

_Crippling fear._

_Ash._

He _screamed, _and she_ smiled._

She let it go. It was _beautiful._ He screamed like nothing she had ever heard. So shocked. So _much pain!_

She let out a soft breath and bowed to the boy. Because that was what he was now. A frightened little child.

"I would request you not to do that again." Her voice was soft with a whispery threat that hung in the silent class. He whimpered. She smiled. He backpedaled and fell over. His body was shuddering. She tilted her head a little, and his eyes widened. His breath came faster. Her smile widened and became cruel and mocking.

_This is Pandora, child. What will you do now?_

She slipped out of her seat but before she could take an intimidating step towards him, a person stood in front of her. A man. Looking absolutely delicious. She licked her lips as he bent over and picked up the frightened boy. He mumbled under his breath and clutched the man's arm.

"Don't worry. I'm taking you away."

"~Run away all you want, but I'll still find you~" Her voice obtained a mocking tone to it. "~In your nightmare, I shall be. For that is my duty.~" She tilted her head just right and used a weak Shadow Alice to throw shadows over her face, making her all the more intimidating, even if daytime. It was fun, messing with people's head. When people were running from you, their unguarded backs were their fatality.

The man glanced back at her with a dark look at her mocking face. She barely suppressed her smirk. A pretty boy like him couldn't touch her. She was leagues ahead of him. Maybe she was arrogant but she had every right to be. She could _steal abilities_. She was strong. And she had a plan. A plan that would be fulfilled. No matter what.

-x-


End file.
